The new castaway
by Katherine1992
Summary: Well this is a continuation to my story Anniversary Gone wrong, but with a twist. Someone lands on the island, that changes all the castaways lives.
1. Surprises!

Sequel to Anniversary Gone Wrong

Ch.1 - Events

The Howells had just returned from an overnight stay, looking happy and in love, like when they were first married

Everyone noticed how happy they were, and how much closer they had gotten.

They came for breakfast. Pancakes!

" Did you two have fun?" the skipper asks.

" A lot of fun, captain!" The millionaire says staring at his wife.

" How about a game of golf Mr. Howell?" he asks. Thurston thought it over. He wanted to spend the afternoon with her, but a game of golf sounded good.

" Very well. Gilligan I hope you will caddy." the millionaire says.  
He smiled." Of course!"

Soon after breakfast, the girls wanted details of the romantic evening, the three women sat together, while all the men went off.

" So what happened?" Ginger asks. Lovey blushed." Well Thurston had a whole evening prepared. We had a nice dinner, and then we had a night of fun. Oh it was like we were first married.." she smiled. Wedded bliss was radiating from her.

The girls smiled." That's so special, he really loves you." MaryAnn says. Ginger agreed.

" Thurston is wonderful. Oh being married is a fulfilling thing." she adds. Being married 21 years now, she had advice on both good and bad things, she and Thurston had always found a way to work out their problems.

Meanwhile the men were playing an intense, competitive game of golf. Of course Mr. Howell was in the lead.

" Gilligan, my boy, please stand here. The wind is in my way, don't want to mess up my shot." he laughed.

He swung, and the ball went right in. The skipper stood by defeated, but smiled." You play a great game Mr. Howell!" he shakes his hand.

" I have the Newport Country Club to thank for that." He smiled.

The men walked back to a hearty lunch. " How was the game my dear?" Lovey asks. " I won." Thurston said pouring himself a mixed drink and sitting by his wife.

After lunch, Lovey observed all the younger castaways.

" Lovey don't get ideas." Thurston pleaded, not wanting her to get involved in their love lives. " Never again Thurston." she baby talked. Thurston kissed his wife's hand. He loved her baby talk. She smirked. The gears were turning, she loved love but wouldn't get involved.

They retire to their hut for a game of cards. They were in the middle of the game when they hear Gilligan yelling.

" I mean really, he could disturbed the fish!" Thurston says.

He knocks on their hut." What is it my boy?" he asks.

" The professor found a baby floating up in the lagoon in a small box." he says.

They swiftly walked, a Howell never ran, to see about the baby.

They finally made it. The others were crowding around. Lovey peered at the baby through her lorgnette, she smiled. " It's a little girl baby." the professor says, judging by the pink blanket and pink hat on her tiny head. Gilligan thought she was so cute. The girls went to go heat up some coconut milk.

She had big blue eyes. The professor found a note. " It says please take care of me. My name is Kathryn Ann." he read aloud. " I'm glad the professor found her and heard her cry." the skipper says. They all nodded. The baby started crying. The men had no idea what to do, " Lovey, you try!" Thurston pleads. He tried giving the baby money, she wouldn't take it. Lovey picked her up and held her, the baby stopped crying and started playing with Lovey's neckless. Lovey smiled.

Well the castaways plus a baby! What will happen? TBC...


	2. Kathryn Ann

The castaways brought her back to the hut area to be fed. MaryAnn had the most experience with babies so she fed her.

" She is so little." Gilligan observes. MaryAnn nodded. " She looks like a baby-baby." she says.

The professor agrees." I will look her over after you feed her. Meanwhile, we need to figure out, where she is going to sleep, and develop a solid schedule for her."

" We have an extra room in our hut professor." Lovey volunteers. Thurston gave his wife a look. " Absolutely not!" he says. Lovey gave him a look back and baby talked to him." But Thurston, she is a baby." she pleads. " Okay my dear." he finally says. Lovey flashed him one of her brightest smiles.

" Gilligan, why don't you and I go collect some wood and make a crib?" the skipper asks. They soon went off, and the professor took the baby to examine her.

" Isn't it interesting we have a baby on the island?" Ginger asks. They all nodded. MaryAnn hoped the Howells knew what they were in for, long nights, diaper changes, and all that manual labor, but she had faith they would pull through, hopefully!

Lovey and the girls started work on dresses and such while the professor looked her over. He came back out.

" Well, she seems to be about 2 months old. She went to sleep when I was looking at her. Everything seems fine." he smiles, going off to join the men.

" I hope Thurston won't mind this, but she is just so cute, and I think it would be such fun." Lovey lamented.

" Babies are fun, just a lot of work." MaryAnn smiled.

That night, the men set up a small crib in the Howells extra room, where they kept their personal things and luggage. Lovey put the sleeping baby in her crib." Goodnight Kathryn Ann." she smiles.

She joins her husband for bed. He was already asleep, and snoring. Within two hours, of going to sleep, Lovey woke up, hearing the baby cry. " Please do something about that baby!" Thurston raised his voice. She quickly ran and picked her up and gave her a bottle. She sat outside with Kathryn in her arms. Everyone woke up, and offered to help. They were more than happy too.

...

Over the next few days, everyone was pretty tired, especially Lovey. Thurston let her rest, and just as she fell asleep, Kathryn began to cry, he hadn't paid her much attention, but he picked her up and gave her a bottle. He was immediately attached to the baby. She smiled up at Thurston. He talked with her about money, and finances, he was glad he had someone to talk to about his problems and they didn't talk back, the baby smiled up at him the whole time, even laughed, he found himself a new friend.

Meanwhile, the skipper was trying to sleep, but Gilligan was making a lot of racket.

" Gilligan, what are you doing?" he asks.

" Making a sail boat for Kathryn." he says, showing him his work, but in the process, he dropped his wood carving on the skippers head. He handed it back to Gilligan.

" That's nice of you, but goto sleep." he says. Gilligan nodded, and went to sleep, hoping the baby would like his gift, and hoped to have a new friend.


	3. Adoption

Months passed and Kathryn Ann was now half way to becoming a 1 year old. Since they had no idea of her birthday, the Howells chose January 1st, the start of the new year. They also wanted to adopt her. She even looked a lot like Lovey, having big blue eyes and curly blond hair.

The professor looked into this matter, the only problem was, was that if they got rescued it was someone else's baby, and they would have to return her, but the person that sent her away in this basket, must not want her. He didn't want to tell the Howells No, but he couldn't say yes either. He gave the issue a lot of thought, for a few weeks.

She was wrapping everyone around her little finger, especially Thurston. He loved that baby. He had made her a mobile out of money, which she liked, and Gilligan had made her a lot of toys, she loved Gilligan, especially when it was time to eat.

To give the Howells a break, the girls and Gilligan and " Uncle Skipper" to her to play for a while.

Thurston took Lovey for a walk. They were silent for a while, until Thurston spoke up. " She is cute isn't she?" he asks referring to Kathryn." Very, and so good too. I noticed she has been sleeping through the nights now for a while, haven't you?"she asks. He nodded. Secretly at night he would feed Kathryn and talk to her, she was growing to love money, too.

They continued their walk and their talk about Kathryn.

After they went back, they saw everyone sitting down to lunch.

" She was really good Mrs. Howell." MaryAnn smiles. " Good." Lovey replies.

After dinner they sat and talked a while.." Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell, I have something for you." the professor says handing them an envelope.

Thurston opens it, with Lovey peering over his shoulder, reading through her lorgnette. Their expressions changed quickly. " It's the adoption papers. Now once you both sign, we can all initial it." he told them and the others. They were all excited for the Howells, and getting to have this experience. Kathryn was asleep for all of this, but they celebrated.

Once the 5 had signed, Thurston took his wife in for a hug. She was officially Kathryn Ann Howell. It made them so excited. Oddly enough as they were celebrating, a radio announcer came on.

What we he say? Will it be good news or bad?


	4. Finally?

The radio announcer had concern in his voice. " A baby reported missing in Hawaii a few months back, has been searched for for the past few weeks, and the search will called off at the end of the week. The baby is about 6 months, a girl, with blond hair and blue eyes and goes by the name Kathryn, if anyone knows anything please call the authorities at..." the radio was clicked off.

" Impossible. It seemed as though someone wanted to get rid of the baby." the professor says recalling the note, that was neatly tucked away in the box.

The 6 looked at him. Lovey looked at the baby sleeping soundly in her arms. " Isn't their any way we can keep her?" Lovey asks, hoping the next thing will be something she wants to hear.

The professor thought for a while. He was really quiet, which made the others worry. He nodded. " Of course, we can keep her." he replies softly. The professor knew there was no way he was going to send the baby back on the open waters by herself, and the second problem would be the emotional state of the Howells.

He knew if they ever made it home, that adoption wasn't legal in any way, he wasn't an authority official after all, just a scientist, and a teacher.

That night at dinner, no one really talked. Lovey had put the baby down in her crib for the night. They softly talked. " Well, the parents of this baby certainly are telling two different stories, they wanted to get rid of her, but they report her missing, somethings not adding up!" the professor spoke up, perplexed at the situation.

The 6 agreed. They sighed. They sat a while in silence.  
" Maybe they will send a helicopter out here to look." Gilligan mused.

The skipper was about to hush Gilligan, but smiled," Little buddy, that's a great idea! When they make their final searches they will have to come out this way!"

The 7 went to bed, happy and hopeful.

The next morning everyone was all smiles about hopefully getting home. They had waited so long to go home. Thurston happily fed his adoptive baby daughter in his arms. She was gurgling and smiling. The professor had just woken up, he sat at the table with tons of papers in his hand.

" What's that?" Gilligan asks.

" I was up all night thinking about ways to get home, and came up with two possibilities that have to work." he exclaimed.

Over breakfast, he explained his plans.

Sorry this was so short...exam week! Will the castaways finally get a chance to leave?!


End file.
